One And Only
by Crystal Nyrent
Summary: Aku adalah Kudou Fuyuka. Aku dan sahabatku, Kino Aki sudah berada di SMP Raimon sejak SMP 1. Hidupku kurang baik di sana, setidaknya hingga laki - laki aneh itu datang.
1. Laki - Laki Misterius

**One And Only**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Angst pertamaku jadi pasti agak jelek**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Saya, Crystal Nyrent tidak memiliki Inazuma Eleven dan saudara - saudaranya**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Laki - Laki Penolong**

Fuyuka's POV

"Ok ! Tunggu apa lagi ? Ayo pergi !" Suara itu sudah sangat sering kudengar.

Perempuan dengan rambut sebahu itu pergi dengan kedua teman barunya. Yah, sekali lagi, itu terjadi. Sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini pun aku tidak tau, sejak aku dan sahabatku, Kino Aki masuk ke SMP Raimon, ia menemukan teman - teman baru seperti, Raimon Natsumi dan Otonashi Haruna. Mereka telah merenggut Aki dariku.

Aku hanya bisa punggung Aki yang menjauh bersama Natsumi dan Haruna. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk pergi tempat ini. Awalnya, kami berdua hanya berjalan - jalan dengan senang sebelum akhirnya bertemu dengan Natsumi dan Haruna. Awalnya, mereka hanya berbicara dengan ringan tapi, lama - kelamaan aku dilupakan. Mereka dengan senangnya bicara tanpa ingat bahwa aku juga ada di sana. Dan di sinilah aku, sedang berjalan tak tentu arah tanpa ada yang menemani.

**"Sendirian itu...tidak enak, ya ? Aku harus kemana, ya ? Aku belum mau pulang" Pikirku.**

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah pembangkit listrik yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi. Di sana, ada Endou yang sedang berlatih dengan ban besar kesayangannya. Entah dia sedang terlalu konsentrasi berlatih atau dia memang sengaja, aku tidak tau. Yang pasti dia bahkan tidak menyapaku. Sakit rasanya jika harus mengetahui bahwa teman masa kecilku juga mengabaikanku.

Karena aku tidak kuat menaha sakit hati di sana, jadi aku berusaha agar dia tidak melihatku. Aku masih berada di atas bukit itu, bingung ingin melakukan apa sebelum aku melihat sebuah sungai indah tak jauh dari sini. Dengan hati - hati dan cepat, aku pergi ke sungai itu.

Pas sekali, sungai itu sepi dan tenang. Tidak ada orang selain aku yang ada di sana. Hanya ada suara air mengalir dan beberapa kicauan burung. Aku menjatuhkan tasku di tepi sungai dan duduk tepat di samping tasku. Untungnya, aku memakai celana hari ini, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir. Aku pun memeluk kakiku.

Aku menutup mata dan menikmati suasana ini. Coret itu, aku SANGAT menukmatinya. Sampai aku mendengar sebuah langkah kaki. Aku berbalik dan melihat sesosok laki - laki yang tidak kukenal. Mata biruku memeriksa penampilannya, semua terlihat biasa kecuali, rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi. Aku tetap memeriksa hingga mataku bertemu dengan mata hitamnya yang tajam.

Dengan canggung, aku membalikan kepalaku dan kembali ke posisi semula tanpa memperdulikannya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan dia dan kembali ke posisi semula. Tapi, bukannya dia pergi dia malah duduk sekitar 2 meter di samping kananku.

Selama 1 jam, kami hanya duduk di sana dalam diam, akhirnya aku tidak tahan. Jadi, aku pun pergi dari tepi sungai. Saat sedang berjalan melewati pasar, dua orang preman yang kelihatannya masih seumuran denganku muncul dihadapanku dan menarik tas selempanganku dengan paksa.

"Berikan tasmu !" Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang berbadan besar dan berambut agak keriting.

Aku tetap mempertahankan tasku dan menghiraukan perkataannya. Sampai preman satu lagi yang berambut hijau tua menodongkan pisau ke arahku.

"Kau ini tuli ya ? Temanku bilang berikan tas itu !" Ucapnya.

Aku mulai ketakutan dan peganganku melonggar.

**Duag !**

Suara itu mengagetkanku dan kedua preman tadi Ternyata, ada yang menendang pisau milik preman itu hingga terlempar ke tanah didekaktku. Aku melihat wajahnya dan terkejut, dia adalah laki - laki yang duduk bersamaku di tepi sungai tadi.

"Roccoco ! Awas kau ya" Preman berambut keriting melepas tasku dan berusaha memukul pemuda tadi.

Pemuda itu menghindar dan menendang preman itu.

"Teres !" Preman bernama Roccoco itu berteriak.

Aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat pemuda itu membelaku. Jadi, aku mengambil pisau di dekatku, mengangkatnya ke atas, memainkannya sedikit dengan jariku dan melemparnya ke preman berambut hijau itu. Pisaunya meleset tetapi mereka berdua sudah lari ketakutan.

"Kamu tidak apa - apa, kan ?" Tanyanya.

Aku hanya busa menganguk kecil. Melihat itu, pemuda itu langsung pergi seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku pun mengejarnya dan berdiri di hadapannya. Dia yang melihatku membesarkan matanya tanda terkejut.

"A-ano...arigatou" Ucapku pelan.

"Tidak usah sungkan". Balasnya.

Aku mendongak ke langit dan baru sadar ternyata hari sudah agak gelap mungkin skarang sudah jam 6.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Ucapnya tiba - tiba.

"E-eh ? Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok" Ucapku.

"Tidak baik membiarkan seorang perempuan pulang sendirian pada malam hari"

"Orang ini baik juga, tapi aku kan tidak tau namanya" Pikirku.

"Gouenji Shuuya" seperti membaca pikiranku, kurasa dia menyebutkan namanya.

"K-Kudou F-F-Fuyuka"

"Jadi, dimana rumahmu ?"

Agar aku bisa cepat pulang, aku pun menerima tawarannya dan segera berjalan pulang. Kami melewati beberapa jalan besar dan kecil, akhirnya kita sampai di rumahku, sebuah panti asuhan.

"Sudah, sampai disini saja. Aku..." perkataanku terpotong.

Kenapa ? Karena laki - laki tadi sudah menghilang entah kemana, Aku pun memustuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya dan masuk kedalam panti asuhan.

**Keesokan harinya...**

"Ahahaha...dasar kutu buku payah !"

Itu adalah suara tawa Natsumi bersama dengan Haruna, beberapa anak lain dan Aki, mereka menertawakanku yang saat ini sedang duduk di lantai dengan baju seragam yang basah kuyup. Mereka, termasuk Aki telah mengguyurku dengan seember air dingint sebelum bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

"K-kenapa...k-kalian me-mengguyurku ?" Tanyaku sambil menggigil kedinginan.

"Kenapa ? Karena seharusnya aku dan hanya aku yang boleh mendapat nilai paling bagus dan pujian dari guru. Mengerti ?!" Ucap Natsumi dengan kasar.

Mereka pun akhirnya pergi, meninggalkanku dalam kesendirian dan kedinginan. Bel sekolah pun berbunyi dan aku masih belum bangkit dari posisiku saat ini. Rasanya aku terlalu lemah untuk berdiri. Aku ingin menangis tapi, tidak bisa karena aku harus kuat. Aku terus mernungkan kata - kata itu sambil menutup mata.

"Hey, bangunlah !" Suara yang agak berat mengagetkanku.

Aku langsung membuka mata dan mendongak ke atas. Orang yang menolongku adalah orang yang waktu itu duduk di sungai. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan membantuku berdiri.

"Cepat masuk kelas, sebelum bel berbunyi" Ucapnya santai sambil melangkah pergi.

"Bukannya bel sudah berbunyi ? Biarlah, dia satu - satunya orang yang mau menolongku, siapa tau, dia mau menolongku lagi" Saat aku memikirkan itu, bel berbunyi lagi.

Aku merasa aneh, bajuku tiba - tiba saja sudah kering. Karena takut dimarahi guru, aku menghiraukan semua kejadian itu dan berlari ke kelas. Untung saja, gurunya belum masuk Dari ujung mataku, aku bisa melihat raut wajah terkejut dari beberapa orang. Khususnya, Natsumi, Haruna dan Aki. Akhirnya, guru kami pun masuk dengan anak laki - laki misterius itu di belakangnya.

"Anak - anak ! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Mohon perkenalkan namamu" ucapnya pada anak misterius itu.

"Namaku Gouenji Shuuya" Ucapnya pendek.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau bisa duduk di..." sensei mencari tempat duduk kosong.

"Di samping Fuyuka" ucapnya dan Gouenji pun menuruti perintahnya.

**To Be Continued...**

Author: Ok! Angst multichapter pertamaku !

Natsumi: Emangnya li pernah bikin angst dengan satu chapter ?

Author: Nggak

Semuannya: *gedubrak

Kidou: angst pertama ya ? Oh iya, dimana Dream World ?

Author: Ternyata ada yang perhatiin juga. Dream World udah aku remove

Endou: Lho ? Kok di remove ?

Author: Sorry ya, para pecinta Dream World (kepedean), aku remove Dream World karena aku baru inget kalau cerita Dream World itu rahasia antara aku dan seseorang

Haruna:: Cieee...siapa tuh ?

Author: Bukan urusanmu ! Terima kasih telah mambaca, bye !

Hiroto: Tunggu !

Author: Apa lagi ?

Hiroto: Kok fantasi lagi ?

Author: Kalau itu...rahasia !

Semuannya: Pelit !

Author: Iya deh ! Aku suka fantasi karenaaa...tulisnya di chapter sebelah ya...bye !

Semuanya: *Gedubrak* dasar licik !

Review~


	2. Kehidupanku

**One And Only**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Angst pertamaku jadi pasti agak jelek **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Saya, Crystal Nyrent tidak memiliki Inazuma Eleven dan saudara - saudaranya**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Kehidupanku**

Fuyuka's POV

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau bisa duduk di..." sensei mencari tempat duduk kosong.

"Di samping Fuyuka" ucapnya dan Gouenji pun menuruti perintahnya.

Setelah Gouenji duduk di sampingku, sensei memulai pelajarannya. Di kelas ini, sistem tempat duduknya berdua. Oleh sebab itu, aku merasa canggung dan malu. Beberapa pelajaran sudah berganti, tapi tetap saja tak ada satu kata pun yag terucap oleh kami, hingga bel tanda istirahat menyelamatkanku dari kecanggungan ini.

Dengan cepat, aku memebereskan buku, menyiapkan pelajaran selanjutnya dan pergi keluar kelas.

**Di perpustakaan...**

"Ohayou, Jeanne-San !" Sapamh pada penjaga perpustakaan pirang itu.

"Ah, Ohayou Fuyuka-Chan, bagaimana pagimu ?" Tanyanya.

"Baik - baik saja" Jawabku sambil mengambil sebuah buku cerita.

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia untuk penghuni perpustakaan. Perpustakaan adalah tempat favoritku. Kenapa ? Karena ini satu - satunya tempat dimana aku bisa menyibukkan diri. Buku - buku di sini juga bagus, penjaga perpustakaannya, Jeanne D'Arc sangat juga sangat ramah padaku.

Aku adalah pengunjung tetap perpustakaan ini, hampir setiap hari, aku mampir kesini. Kata Jeanne-San, aku adalah murid yang paling rajin mengunjungi perpustakaan, tapi dia juga bingung. Kenapa aku yang sangat suka membaca buku ini tidak terkena miopi atau rabun jauh, well sebenarnya aku sendiri juga tidak tau.

**Krieeeeet...**

Pintu perpustakaan berdenyit, membuatku penasaran dengan orang yang masuk. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat...Gouenji Shuuya, lengkap dengan raut muka tanpa emosinya dan rambut anti gravitasinya.

Jeanne-San yang belum pernah melihatnnya, hanya bisa menatapnya dengan bingung. Dia masuk, mengisi buku absensi perpustakaan dan mulai sibuk mencari buku. Aku merasa agak kaget melihat tingkahnya itu. Karena, kupikir dia adalah tipe orang yang lebih suka olahraga daripada buku.

"Fuyuka-Chan ? Siapa dia ? Dan kenapa kamu memandangnya terus" Bisik Jeanne-San yang tidak jauh dariku.

"Eh ?" Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata, aku berpikir sambil memandangnya.

"Dia itu...anak baru di kelasku, namanya Gouenji Shuuya" Jelasku.

"Apa kau menyukainya ?" Goda Jeanne-San

"E-enak saja ! I-itu kan t-tidak m-mungkin" Ucapku dengan malu.

Jeanne-San hanya tertawa melihat tingkahku. Dia mengambil sebuah buku dan duduk di sebelahku. Aku pun kembali membaca buku dengan tenang. Tapi, entah mengapa kehadirannya di sini membuatku tidak tenang. Rasanya benar - benar tidak enak kalau aku hanya diam, padahal ada orang disampingku. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, aku benar - benar pemalu. Akhirnya, bel masuk kembali pun berbunyi, kami menutup buku dan kembali ke kelas. Dan begitulah hari - hariku berjalan seperti biasa.

Setelah Bel Pulang Berbunyi...

Setelah mendengar bel berbunyi, aku langsung pulang sekolah dengan agak tergesa - gesa. Masalahnya, kalau aku tidak cepat - cepat pulang bisa - bisa aku tidak di beri makan oleh Hitomiko-San, dia adalah pengurus panti asuhan Aliea, tempat tinggalku. Dia orang yang sangat tegas dan disiplin, setidaknya padaku.

"Haah...hah akhirnya sampai juga" Ucapku sambil menarik nafas dengan cepat.

"Oh...masih sempat istirahat" Suara yang mengintimidasi itu sangat kukenal, itu adalah suara Hitomiko-San.

"Eh ? A-ann-no..." Aku kebingungan untuk menjawab

"Apa ? Cepat masak ! Nanti kalau yang lain datang bagaimana ?!" Ucapnya dengan galak.

"Ba-baik" Ucapku.

Aku langsung masuk ke dalam, mengganti baju dan memasak. Sebenarnya, aku bukannya dipekerjakan sebagai pembantu disini. Aku adalah anak yatim piatu sama seperti yang lainnya, hanya saja, aku satu - satunya perempuan di panti asuhan ini. Yang lainnya, para laki - laki bisa bermainbola dan sudah menjadi pemain bola junior yang lumayan terkenal. Mereka bisa menanggung biaya hidup mereka sendiri, sedangkan biaya hidupku masih ditanggung Hitomiko-San. Makanya, aku disuruh untuk membantu untuk membalas budi Hitomiko-San.

"Tadaimah !" Empat suara terdengar dari depan pintu.

"Okaeri..."

"Okaerinasai !" Ucapanku terpotong oleh sambutan senang Hitomiko-San.

"Aduh ! Pemain - pemain bola Hitomiko-Nee udah pada pulang ! Cepat mandi sana, Hitomiko-Nee udah siapin makanan buat kalian" Ucapnya dengan manis, sangat berbeda dengan ucapan pedasnya padaku.

Sebenarnya, penghuni panti asuhan ini hanya ada 5 termasuk aku. Dulu, kami bersahabat baik karena hanya ber 5. Tapi, sejak mereka di terima di klub sepak bola sekolah, Hitomiko-San mulai membedakan kami, dia menganggap aku itu berhutang budi padanya. Aku benar - benar rindu masa - masa itu. Tapi, kami tidak sepenuhnya lepas koneksi, diam - diam kami berteman. Hanya saja, tidak

"FUYUKA ! kamu ini manusia atau siput ! Masak aja lama banget !" Hitomiko-San berteriak padaku.

"Eh, ini sebentar lagi selesai kok" Ucapku sambil menaruh onigiri diatas piring saji.

Aku segera menyelesaikan semuanya dan pergi mandi. Selagi aku mandi, biasanya yang lain akan makan. Setelah selesai mandi, aku mencuci piring dan menghadap Hitomiko-San.

"Erm...Hi-Hitomiko-S-San...erm...apa a-aku dapat makanan ?" Tanyaku.

"Ooh, Fuyuka lapar ya ? Ooh kacian...tapi kayaknya tidak ada makanan sisa makanan di meja itu untuk makan malam nanti"

"Tapi...Hitomiko-San, makanan itu kan buatanku" Ucapku pelan.

"Apa ?! Heh bocah ingusan dengar ya, aku gak peduli mau kamu yang masak kek mau nggak kek aku gak peduli. Kenapa ? Karena bahan - bahan makanan, bumbu - bumbu masak dan bahkan pengetahuan kamu, semuanya aku yang beli buat kamu. Masih syukur aku mau biayain semuanya. Kalau nggak kamu itu pasti udah jadi pengemis di jalanan. Ngerti ?!" Bentaknya.

"Ng-ngerti" Ucapku pelan.

"Bagus, sekarang aku mau kamu membereskan kamar anak - anak sekarang !"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan pergi untuk membereskan kamar mereka.

? POV

"Apa ?! Heh bocah ingusan dengar ya, aku gak peduli mau kamu yang masak kek mau nggak kek aku gak peduli. Kenapa ? Karena bahan - bahan makanan, bumbu - bumbu masak dan bahkan pengetahuan kamu, semuanya aku yang beli buat kamu. Masih syukur aku mau biayain semuanya. Kalau nggak kamu itu pasti udah jadi pengemis di jalanan. Ngerti ?!" Aku mendengar teriakan Hitomiko-Nee.

Dengan wajah iba, aku pun memasuki kamarku dan keempat temanku.

"Hey Suzuno ! Kau kenapa ? Masalah Fuyuka lagi ya ?" Tanya seorang laki - laki dengan rambut merah beraksen tulip atau kobaran api.

"Iya, seperti biasa, Hitomiko-Nee memarahinya dan tidak memberinya makan lagi" Jelasku.

"Kalau dipikir - pikir Hitomiko-Nee jahat juga ya, Fuyuka kan juga anak yatim seperti kita. Walau bagaimanapun juga dia berhak merasakan kasih sayang" Ucap anak berambut hijau muda yang diikat satu.

"Kalau bicara itu mudah. Hitomiko-Nee itu gila harta, kalian tau itu kan ? Nagumo, Midorikawa ?" Ucap anak berambut merah.

"Iya Hiroto kami mengerti, bahkan dia masih bisa saja meminta kita membayar, tapi itu tidak penting sekarang"

"Nagumo benar, sekarang saatnya kita memikirkan tentang Fuyuka, dia itu tetap saja teman kita" Ucap Midorikawa.

"Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini adalah terus menabung, kurasa bulan depan kita sudah bisa menyicil sebuah rumah"

"Tapi, tidakkah kita harus memberi tau Fuyuka ? Dia berhak tau, setidaknya dia bisa tau kalau kita itu temannya" Usul Suzuno.

"Namanya juga surprise, kita harus membuatnya terkejut" Jawab Nagumo.

"Ya Nagumo..."

Belum sempat aku menjawab, pintu terbuka dan menunjukan Fuyuka yang membawa sebuah sapu.

"Ka-kalian belum be-berangkat ? Na-nati kalian terla-lambat lho.." Ucapnya pelan.

"Eh, Fuyuka...kami baru mau pergi kok" Ucap Midorikawa.

"Semua sudah siap kan, ayo kita pergi" Ajakku.

Kami berempat pun pergi meninggalkan Fuyuka yang hanya berdiri seperti. Sewaktu melewatinya, aku bersumpah bahwa aku melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya. Ake dengan berat hati harus menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan.

"Bersabarlah Fuyuka, kami pasti akan membahagiakanmu" Pikirku.

Fuyuka's POV

Kalian lihat sendiri kan ? Mereka langsung pergi begitu saja. Apakah bagi mereka aku itu bukan siapa - siapa ? Dulu kita berteman ! Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita. Kurasa tidak ada gunanya lagi mengeluh, kelihatannya mereka sudah lupa.

Aku pun mulai membersihkan kamar mereka semua. Namun, sebuah kalender meja menarik perhatianku, tidak lama lagi Natal tiba. Natal, liburan yang sangat menyenangkan bagi anak - anak, semua anak kecuali aku. Aku yang tidak punya siapa - siapa lagi paling hanya memiliki pekerjaan dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Natal ya ? Kurasa hanya aku yang sendirian di saat itu"

**Saat Natal...**

"Fiuh...akhirnya selesai juga" Ucapku sambil mengistirahatkan diri di kursi.

"FUYUKA !" Teriakan Hitomiko-San terdengar sangat memekakkan telinga.

"I-iya Hitomiko-San !" Sahutku.

Pintu dapur terbanting terbuka, menunjukan Hitomiko-San dengan baju natal yang indah.

"Nah Fuyuka, sebentar lagi tamu - tamuku datang, jadi aku harap kamu segera keluar dari sini dan jangan kembali sampai besok pagi" Ucap Hitomiko-San.

"E-eh ? L-lalu aku harus tidur dimana ?" Tanyaku.

"Ya terserah ! Mau di bawah jembatan kek, di atas rumah kek atau dimanapun ya terserah kamu, yang penting TIDAK disini ! Mengerti ?"

Aku hanya mengangguk, mengambil mantel usangku dan pergi ke luar. Aku berjalan tanpa arah. Aku benar - benar tidak punya tempat menginap karena Hitomiko-San tidak pernah sampai sejauh ini. Aku benar - benar tidak punya...

"Fuyuka ?" Sebuah suara yang berat memanggil namaku.

** To Be Continued**

Author: Cliffhanger !

Endou: Siapa tuh yang manggil Fuyuppe ?!

Hiroto: Nah ! Ketemu juga lo ! Kasih jawaban gak lo !

Author: Ampun bang ! Aku blom UN ! UN-nya udah lewat ! Tahun depan ye

Midorikawa: Hiroto ? Tuh kan feeling gue bener ! Hiroto itu nyontek !

Hiroto: Enak aja ! Jawaban chapter 1 itu loh ! Masa L gak tau cyiiin~

Author: Euw ! Daripada makin gak waras si Hiroto ni, mending aku kasih tau aja deh ! Kenapa fantasi lagi ? Karena aku suka fantasi ! Fantasi itu kan yang bikin kalian ada !

Semuanya: *tercerahkan*

Suzuno: Oh iya ngomong" kenapa Hiroto, Gue, Midorikawa ama si tulip itu jadi temen Fuyuka.

Nagumo: Siapa yang tulip ?!

Suzuno: Lo lah ! Siapa lagi ?!

Nagumo dan Suzuno pun bertengkar, mari kita biarkan

Author: Well, sebenarnya aku kehabisan ide. Jadi, thanks for reading ! Have a good day / night ! See ya !

Review~


End file.
